


truly, madly, deeply i am foolishly completely falling

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'M NOT PERFECT, I'm sorry okay, M/M, i forgot to mention mikey, now my Michael poster is glaring at mr, this is super fluffy, this is the fourth time i've done these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton was sitting on his couch, his head in his best friend Calum's lap. "Hey Ash?" He said, looking down at the older boy. "Yeah?" He said, adjusting his head so he could look at the boy properly, "how many guys have you slept with?" He asked, with a smirk on his face. Ashton had to actually think about this, he doesn't really keep track, "uh, like 20?" He said, unsurely, furrowing his eyebrows together.</p><p>     Calum smiled widely, biting his lip, "is that so?" He asked. Ashton slowly nodded, he was still very confused. "Well it just so happens I've slept with 37 guys." Ashton laughed loudly, "you keep track?" Calum stuck his lower lip out, furrowing his eyebrows together. "Hey, you know what, we should have like a contest, see who could land more guys." </p><p>      Calum smiled at that, "sounds like a plan." He smirked sticking out his hand for Ashton to shake.</p><p>Or the one where Calum and Ashton make a bet to see how many guys they can bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	truly, madly, deeply i am foolishly completely falling

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism appreciated, you can request story prompts for me to do.

Ashton was sitting on his couch, his head in his best friend Calum's lap. "Hey Ash?" He said, looking down at the older boy. "Yeah?" He said, adjusting his head so he could look at the boy properly, "how many guys have you slept with?" He asked, with a smirk on his face. Ashton had to actually think about this, he doesn't really keep track, "uh, like 20?" He said, unsurely, furrowing his eyebrows together.

Calum smiled widely, biting his lip, "is that so?" He asked. Ashton slowly nodded, he was still very confused. "Well it just so happens I've slept with 37 guys." Ashton laughed loudly, "you keep track?" Calum stuck his lower lip out, furrowing his eyebrows together. "Hey, you know what, we should have like a contest, see who could land more guys." 

Calum smiled at that, "sounds like a plan." He smirked sticking out his hand for Ashton to shake.

\---

It was a week later and Ashton had gotten laid 17 times and had gotten 27 numbers, he and Calum agreed not to talk for two weeks, until the contest was finished. 

Ashton was in his shop (he owned a used record store) reading a comic book. Business was slow because it was hailing outside. He didn't expect anyone to come in, especially a fit blonde boy, with long legs, and shiny black lip ring. 

The boy walked up to the counter where Ashton was sitting, practically drooling. "Hey, I'm assuming you work here because you uh work behind the counter, I need a blink 182 vinyl." Ashton smiled, pretty and good taste in music. "You're in luck I just got in a new shipment." 

He led Luke to the back room grabbing a box and spinning around, bumping into the the six foot blonde boy, dropping the vinyls, breaking at least half of them. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He frowned, leaning down to pick them up. The other boy leaned down picking up the broken ones, "no, I should've watched where I was going, I shouldn't have been so close." He said, flashing a smile

\---

It took about half an hour with heavy flirting to get the blonde boy- Luke's number. They also gave each other hand jobs, but Ashton promised he wouldn't tell anyone. 

Luke smiled, paying for every single blink 182 vinyl he had, including the broken ones, leaving with a polite wave. He quickly added him to the tally. 

\----

It was another 2 days before Ashton saw Luke again, and he had slept with another 5 guys and had gotten 8 numbers, Luke came in and asked for Nirvana vinyls again buying all of them, "if you keep buying this many vinyls I'll think you're trying to start your own record store." He joked, Luke blushed, "these things practically break themselves, I need a lot." He giggled, Ashton thought he was the cutest thing ever.

\---

Luke decided to stay with Ashton to make sure he didn't get lonely, Ashton didn't stop him. 

"I'm soo bored." Luke complained, spreading out on the floor. "Then leave," Ashton giggled, "I'm not forcing you to be here or anything." Luke shook his head, taking Ashton's comic book. 

\---

3 years, 8 coffee dates, 3 movie dates (Luke stopped asking Ashton on movie dates when he found out he liked to correct everything wrong with the movie), and 1 proposal later, Luke and Ashton were getting married. Luke was honestly the best person Ashton had ever met. He loved him with all his heart and told anyone who would listen about his tall, blonde, extremely fit boyfriend- husband.


End file.
